The Affair
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Okay this is a one shot for my favorite fan fic writer xxFallingSkiesxx hope you enjoy it. Keep in mind with this one Vickie and Dolph were NOT trying to get involved in the storyline. My version so if you don't like it don't read it! Again, hope you like it girlie :D


There was a few things Taylor was sure of in her line of work, always expect the unexpected, never trust anyone you couldn't beat, and there were very few people in this business you could actually trust. However, Taylor considered herself lucky because she had one of those things and she knew it would never change….or so she thought…

She tapped her foot irritated as she looked at the clock on her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, it was 10:17. He was seventeen minutes late. John was never late, he was always either on time or early. She blew out the candles on the table and stood up looking around the beautifully decorated locker room that she had spent nearly 2 hours making sure everything looked perfect. Tonight was their 2 year anniversary and even though he had to compete that night Taylor wanted to do something special so she decorated his private locker room and went out and got his favorite dinner, and worse the cute black dress he loved so much.

Finally, 15 minutes later he walked into the locker room, only he wasn't alone, Taylor's eyes flashed anger as she noticed AJ Lee at his side. The former WWE champion stopped immediately once in the room, realizing he had forgotten something very important that night.

He looked at Taylor, then at AJ, then back at Taylor whose hands were clenching into fists at her sides.

"AJ….you should probably go…" John told her, the petite brunette left immediately, not wanting to be on the wrong side of this confrontation.

"Really John?!" Taylor fumed once John had shut the door, he took a step toward her but she put her hand up indicating she didn't want him to come any closer.

"Taylor just let me explain…." John began.

The tall brunette shook her head, for the past few weeks John had been put in a storyline with AJ in which she had been fired as the GM for "fraternizing" with a co-worker. John being the good guy he was quick to defend them saying that wasn't the case at all.

"I swear John, if you tell me you were with AJ…I swear to God I'm walking out that door and I'm never coming back." Taylor warned, already knowing where this was heading. Of course he had been with AJ, hell, he had brought the little minx back to the locker room with him.

"Then I won't say that" he answered, partially trying to be a smart ass. The WWE champion moved toward her and this time she didn't stop him, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her face in his hands, hating that she was having such a hard time with this storyline.

"I hate this just as much as you do, okay. We're co-workers T, that's it. That's all its ever been. You're the girl who owns my heart and you always will. You have to trust me." he told her.

She scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes, taking a step away from him she walked over to her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. He looked at her confused and a little concerned, she opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures that had been inside. All of him and AJ, at the hotel, as well as the restaurant they had met for his "business dinner".

"Taylor…when did you get these?" he asked concerned.

"They were shoved under my door this morning when I returned from my work out and you were gone doing meet and greets." she answered flatly.

"I can explain these…" John began, even though he had no idea how to explain them. "this one was that business dinner I told you about, where we discussed when I could return to the ring."

Again Taylor scoffed, "I'm so over it John….either you get something done about this storyline or I walk out of your life for good." she warned, walking past him she went to the small table set up in the corner she grabbed something off of it and walked back over to him and handed him something. "congrats champ, I'm pregnant…" and walked out the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

THE END


End file.
